The Reason
by Hizashii no Shiro
Summary: Song-fic. Inu Yasha pensará en lo que ha pasado con Aome mientras ha estado junto a el y analizará todo lo relacionado con su relación al tiempo que decide quedarse junto a ella y hacerla feliz... Reviews Onegai!


- Kaissa y yo no pudimos aguantar las ganas de hacer otro fic n.nU – dice Akeru

- Pero esta vez es un tanto diferente porque está narrado desde el punto de vista de Inu n.n – dice Kaissa

- Sipi, este fic esta basado en la canción de Hoobastank titulada The reason, esperemos les guste porque una vez más lo hicimos en conjunto n.nU - Akeru

- Así es, una vez más lo hicieron con sidra en exceso u.u

- Sesshoumaru �X no le crean no es cierto n.nU – dice Kaissa con nerviosismo

- Si es sólo que está celoso porque no le hicimos ningún song-fic en dedicación �

- Ni falta me hace que me nombren entre sus tonterías u.ú

- Sí claro como no �

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ni Inu ni Co nos pertenecen, todos ellos le pertenecen a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

**_The reason_**

Era una noche fresca... el ambiente se podía sentir tranquilo pero a la vez encerraba un misterio...

En lo alto de un árbol, un joven hanyou se encontraba divagante en sus pensamientos, sus únicos testigos, la luna y las estrellas... a decir verdad jamás se había detenido a pensar en aquella joven que con su cariño e ingenuidad logro cautivarle el corazón...

- Aome... no sé qué fue lo que sucedió entre nosotros... tú me has brindado tantas cosas y yo... en cambio te he brindado tristezas... aun no logro entender cómo es que me amas y a pesar de todo soportas mis groserías... mis desplantes... mis celos y demás... Muchas veces tengo ganas de decirte cuan importante eres para mí pero todo eso se ve opacado cada vez que mi orgullo habla antes que mi alma…pero estoy aprendiendo sabes? gracias a ti estoy tomando lecciones de la vida, donde me enseña que debo decirte ya lo que eres para mí, de decirte que te quiero, que me importas, todo eso antes de que sea demasiado tarde... antes de que te alejes de mi...

_**I'm not a perfect person**_

_**There's many things I wish I didn't do**_

_**But I continue learning**_

_**I never meant to do those things to you**_

_**And so, I have to say before I go**_

_**That I just want you to know**_

Creo que antes de conocerte todo era muy distinto para mí, yo odiaba a los humanos desde que Kikyo supuestamente me había traicionado, pero al conocerte, a pesar de lo mal que nos llevábamos todo en mí comenzó a cambiar....no porque te parecieses a ella, si no por ser tú y recalcarlo siempre y frente a todos, por enseñarme todas las cosas y por estar ahí é a tomarte mucho cariño y sin darme cuenta me enamoré de tí....tu fuiste y eres la razón por la cual yo pude cambiar, pude empezar de nuevo... gracias a tí...a tu sonrisa...que jamás pierdes y a esa tenacidad y alegría tan presentes en tí hasta en la peor situación....tu me ayudaste y me trataste como nadie lo había hecho...solo...mi madre...

_**I've found a reason for me**_

_**To change who I used to be**_

_**A reason to start over new**_

_**And the reason is you**_

No sabes cuan arrepentido estoy de haberte lastimado por tanto tiempo, es algo insoportable el saber que soy el causante de muchas de tus tristezas, es un pesar que siento y guardo aquí dentro porque mi orgullo no me permite verlo y decirte "lo lamento". todo eso me gustaría terminarlo... me gustaría borrar todas tus tristezas, me gustaría ser el único que pudiera hacerte feliz en ves de hacerte llorar... me gustaría que oyeras esto que digo en mi interior pero para eso hay algo que primero debo eliminar y es aquella barrera que me separa de ti y no es precisamente el orgullo... es la promesa que le hice a ella, no quisiera pero es algo que necesito, por ti, por mí, por nosotros...

_**I'm sorry that I hurt you**_

_**It's something I must live with everyday**_

_**And all the pain I put you through**_

_**I wish that I could take it all away**_

_**And be the one who catches all your tears**_

_**That's why I need you to hear**_

Sé que eso está mal, pero es lo que nos impide la felicidad....no soy perfecto...sé que he cometido muchos errores que han ocasionado tus lágrimas...pero tienes que saber que te amo y que todo esto lo estoy haciendo por tí...por nadie más que por tí...porque has pasado a ser la persona más importante en mi vida....sin embargo tengo que terminar con mi pasado...para poder crear mi futuro....

_**I'm not a perfect person**_

_**I never meant to do those things to you**_

_**And so I have to say before I go**_

_**That I just want you to know**_

Es interesante ver lo que has hecho conmigo... con mi carácter... con mi persona... jamás imagine que después de Kikyo podría amar de esta manera a alguien y es que no quiero comparar pero por que no decir lo que es? que jamás he querido a alguien como te quiero a tí... que jamás he visto a alguien con los ojos con los que veo tu rostro, tu figura... que nunca he conocido a alguien que me apoyara tanto aun sabiendo que sufriría... nadie como tú

Y es por eso que me comporto así, es por eso que sufro de celos cuando un hombre se acerca a tí, pienso que al ser tu tan linda, tan perfecta, pudieran fijarse en ti y tú te apartaras de mi lado... eso no podría superarlo sabes? pero también hay otra opción... si te alejases de mí y así fueses feliz entonces me haría a un lado... suficientemente egoísta he sido contigo como para permitirme hacerte sufrir una vez más y todo por la misma razón... yo

Pero eso ya no vale la pena recordarlo, ya he dejado todo atrás... ya he decido hacerte feliz... ya he decidido comenzar a hacer a un lado mi orgullo... hacer a un lado todo lo que opaque este futuro que planeo... que deseo... que será solo si tu así lo quieres… esa es mi intención... hacerte feliz... porque sabes algo más? eres quien yo más quiero... eres quien más amo... todo es por ti... por tu causa... tu eres la razón de todo lo que pienso... de todo lo que hago... tú y nadie más...

_**I've found a reason to show**_

_**A side of me you didn't know**_

_**A reason for all that I do**_

_**And the reason is you **_

_**FIN**_

* * *

- Bien esta vez no pueden matarnos XD

- Akeru tiene razón, los dejamos juntos n.nU

- Adelante, mátenlas, fue otra tontería más de ellas n.n

- Ya Sesshoumaru no estés enojado es solo que no te hicimos ningún song-fic o one-shoot en dedicación porque no queríamos compartirte con nadie – dice Akeru abrazando a Sesshoumaru

- Si es verdad!! n.n tú eres nuestro amigo personal!! – dice Kaissa abrazando a Sesshoumaru al igual que Akeru

- o/-/o Ya! cálmense!! me hacen quedar en ridículo u.ú…

- No importa además es Navidad!!

- Kaissa tiene razón!!

- Esta bien perdonadas pero ya suéltenme que no me dejan respirar

- Exagerado �, bueno amigos ahora si nos despedimos n.n

- Pero no duden que volveremos muy pronto con otro fic creado por nosotras dos verdad Akeru??

- Así es, por lo mientras les digo que este es nuestro regalo por Año Nuevo XD, esperamos les haya gustado

- Sii y ya saben!! Deseen que el año que viene sea mucho mejor que este que está ya por pasar n.n

- Sipi, hasta la próxima n.n

- Matta ne!!


End file.
